Darkness rising Darkest Assualt
by Shadowed sword
Summary: what happened to Erebus? what happened to make him a demon halfa? what happened after the class left the island? what did danny do to maddie? who was that figure that overheard everything? find out this and lots more in Darkness Rising: Darkest Assualt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own only my characters and the plot and spirit wolf 16 owns Luna and Luke so without further ado I present Darkest Assault Bold is demon speaking or Deaths or OP attacks**

Normal P.O.V

'how the fuck did I get into this' Erebus thought as he was facing off against the strongest ghost in existence Pariah Dark with the group he put together calling them the Ancients. 'I really should have thought through this more before I jumped the gun' Erebus thought as he was blasted back into a wall. He was getting up when he saw his mate his Keri about to get blasted and something inside of him destroyed the barrier with a wail of anger he appeared in front of Keri and his appearance changed he grew wings and got a tail that was like a sword and his power was matching Pariah's.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MATE" **Erebus screamed in his new voice then bitch slapped Pariah threw a wall. Everyone flinched Erebus voice was pure power his aura was death and his look was that of a demon. Everyone also saw that Pariah was scared, scared of the being in front of him because he didn't know what it was anymore. The fight that ensued was the most brutal ever the biggest island in the entire Zone reduced to a small floating Keep the group called the Ancients numbered 100 strong down to just 15 and Erebus standing over an unconscious Pariah but at what cost?

"hey how you doing Darky boy" a cocky voice said Erebus stiffened he knew the voice the voice had lead him to this slaughter for that is what this was a slaughter not a fight for the Zone like the voice had said. He hated the voice the voice of his brother and he remembered it like it was yesterday not a year ago.

*TIME SKIP*(TO THE PAST)

Erebus had had the best week and also found out some good news soon the realms would overlap in a year and would stay like that for three years he could finally visit his friends even the ones in the Demonic realm. He was also looking forward to meeting up with Keri she was a half demon ghost he wanted to at least ask her on a date but his arrogant brother Mailers was being himself and generally angering Erebus which the whole Zone even Pariah knew not to because Erebus was the commander of the royal army and his power eclipsed that of the king. Only when he never held back but it went past that if you bad mouthed or physically hurt any woman except for a select few even Pariah had gotten blasted when he called Cosmos the peaceful yet extremely powerful guardian of the plants of the mortal realm ghost a 'pussy ass bitch' Pariah was blasted so far and with so much power his crown flew off when he looked up his commander was in front of Cosmos comforting her and looking pissed after that day Pariah respected women when his commander told him why he did that and threatened to destroy Pariahs core if he did that again especially to his sister. Needless to say the way Mailers was talking about Keri was making Erebus angry and the whole zone knew it and just as he was about to attack when their sister Alina walked in and heard what was being said then slapped Mailers across the face and told him to shut up. Normally Mailers would just shake it off but he was drunk and went and slapped Alina across the face the resulting beam was so powerful that Pariah himself felt sorry for whoever got hit by it as the entire 3 realms could see it needless to say Mailers was in pain and Erebus hand was smoking and the smoke was a demonic red.

"**DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR YOUR CORE WILL NOT EVEN LEAVE ECTO MATTER AFTER I DESTROY IT!" **Erebus yelled he was extremely protective of his siblings especially his sister after their parents were killed he wasn't the strongest ghost in the zone for nothing. His siblings were terrified of the voice after an incident in the keep his voice and appearance started to change he just said it was the work of Abyss though they didn't know him they assumed it was another ghost not a demon ghost. Erebus then walked into his room and thought about tomorrow the realms had never overlapped for more than a day he knew something was going on but Pariah was keeping it from him which was strange maybe he should contact his friends yes he would contact the Ancients tomorrow after his date.

He was running late but she was still waiting after all Erebus promised he would be there so she stayed and a few seconds later he was there. Now Keri was the daughter of the demon king so she was used to people being overprotective of her but when Erebus was around her father was happy to let the guards do whatever instead of protecting her because of how powerful his soon to be son in law was. Erebus knew he was running late he hadn't been this late since the first date almost a year ago and found out what was really going on he knew he had to be there soon so he used his newest power to get there **shadow blitzing** it allowed him to either move in or destroy shadows and when he destroys them whatever casted the shadow dies even if it is a ghost or demon. When he got there he saw something that made his ectoplasm boil 3 humans were hitting on Keri and she was trying to stop them but they were feeling her up

"**What the f-ing hell do you think you're doing to my fiancé"** Erebus spoke in a voice that scared even Keri.

"What do you mean" one of the humans asked

"I mean that that is my fiancé and if you don't stop hitting on her I will destroy you" Erebus spoke in his normal but angry voice the humans quickly ran away Keri thanked him and he was just about to speak when it happened.

**A/N: Hello and I am sorry for taking so long I had a bunch of stuff to deal with and am sorry for taking so long how do ,you like the chapter so far tell me anyway I can improve it**


	2. Darkness passing

**A/N: I own only my oc's and my name for the realms**

NORMAL P.O.V

There was a blinding flash of light and a presence that Erebus had only felt once before when everyone could see again there were evil chains binding the realms and the chains were evil because they radiated an aura of evil and deceit more ancient than Pariah. Erebus stood there in shock the only time he had felt this presence was when he was on the border of Lyngvi and that in itself was horrible even for him and he was called the ice king because of his cold and indifferent persona. Everyone was shocked when they saw the commander of the army of the dead look at the chains in disbelief like he knew what they were.

"Erebus what are those chains" Keri asked

"Please don't make me remember" Erebus whimpered which shocked everyone Erebus never whimpered ever.

"What are they? please for me" Keri pleaded

"The chains of the fourth realm" Erebus answered which caused confusion fourth realm?

"Fourth realm? But there isn't a fourth realm" Keri said

"Yes there is it is called Lyngvi and is the realm where I suppose **HE** is contained" Erebus said shuddering

"What do they do?" Keri asked

"You don't want to know just that if we can't get them off then all the other realms will be destroyed" Erebus answered

By now everyone was panicking because of the news they had been given.

"Wait how long do we have" a citizen asked

"A couple of months why" Erebus answered

"Can they be destroyed" The person asked

"Yes but only if the caster is incapacitated or killed but the caster also gets a moderate power boost once they cast it" Erebus answered

"Who would do this" Keri asked

"Pariah Dark" Erebus answered

Now everyone was looking at him in horror did he really just incriminate his own king of doing something this awful but after they thought about it they realized he was right. The thing remained that no one knew what to do since Pariah was powerful before but with the boost he was on par or above Erebus who even the demon king Abaddon said was powerful and that was something. Needless to say everyone wasn't in the best of moods right about then so when mercenaries tried to attack they were swiftly killed some even dismembered by Erebus for getting to close to Keri. Everyone looked at them and saw Pariah's symbol on them and knew they had to do something.

"What are we going to do gather the Ancients" someone said sarcastically after someone asked what they should do.

"Yes" Erebus and Keri said together

"But no one has even seen much less heard an ancient" someone else said

"Well you are talking to one" Keri and Erebus said together again

The crowd was stunned that they were in the presence of the legends of all the zones.

*FLASHBACK 2 PAUSE* (Bet you weren't expecting that)

"Wait you mean you are one of our legends" Sam asked a little headedly because she just found out Danny and Luna were married.

"**Yes that is what I am saying I am usually portrayed as Michael the Archangel though I am not an angel I have met one though"** Erebus said while sitting next to his king otherwise known as Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Wait angels are real" Sam asked surprised

"Yes" Keri replied a little sad because of that day

"**Okay now where was I…"**

*FLASHBACK 1 resume*

It was two days after that little event and everyone was on edge the ancients were destroying their enemy but they also couldn't find an alternate way to destroy the L chain's as everyone called them after all the fourth realm was evil itself even in name. the Ancients were meeting every few days to make sure that nothing new was going on. The L chain's also had a nasty side effect if anything except the caster touched them it was sent to Oblivion never to return. It was what was driving everyone no one deserved Oblivion except the caster who was Pariah but that was the problem how powerful he was with the two boosts his crown and ring and his casting boost.

*A few months later*

They were ready they finally had a plan they would get on to Pariah's island find him while he was asleep and then slit his throat it was the only way everyone agreed except Erebus he kept saying they shouldn't do it. Everyone executed there part perfectly but one thing was the wound healed itself immediately and he woke immediately Erebus started blasting him even if he was a tad bit more powerful his blast would still hurt no matter what.

*Flashback 1 end*

No one was surprised when Erebus shot his brother they were surprised that the chains were still there.

"**I can destroy them but…I will have to destroy one of the known realms or else risk killing all of us here"** Erebus shouted

"The demon realm it is the one that has the best outcome for everyone here for Aeons" one of the ancients called Clockwork said

Erebus turned to Keri and seemed to be asking her what to do. Keri though looked forlorn and nodded.

"**I Erebus Aether Smith destroy the demonic realm to destroy the chains of Lyngvi to destroy the chains of Fenir but in doing so I give up half my essence to be taken so the power can be returned with interest and a favor from all realms should be given if I ask in accordance to this deed I do willingly" **Erebus shouted to the heavens then blasted the chains and they shattered after that their energy took half of his body but then the demon realm which could be seen shattering shot some of its essence into Erebus.

"Who is Fenir" Clockwork asked paranoid since he couldn't see into the future since the chains were blocking it as they shattered

"A friend that I promised to release from imprisonment" Erebus said weakly

"Erebus what do you mean friend in imprisonment" Keri asked

"That would be me" Someone said everyone turned to see a guy standing at "6.5" ripped with muscles and had a trench coat on that covered everything except his head his hair was a wolfish gray and his eyes were a demonic red. He was also looking at Erebus like he didn't know whether to tell him something or not finally he made up his mind.

"Erebus I'm dying and I want you to inherit some of my powers along with everyone else here" Fenir declared for this was the Fenir that Erebus released needless to say Erebus was shocked he then opened his mouth and said…

**A/N: cliffhanger and how does the story go so far if you want more development review and tell me any kind of review accepted.**


End file.
